


Twisted Tale

by gattinomiaow, sunshine-killjoy (gattinomiaow)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: OC, Other, cliff hanger, twisted tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattinomiaow/pseuds/gattinomiaow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattinomiaow/pseuds/sunshine-killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was some challenge thing in my school and we all had to enter. So, ladies and gents, here it is, my twisted tale.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twisted Tale

**Author's Note:**

> There was some challenge thing in my school and we all had to enter. So, ladies and gents, here it is, my twisted tale.

I came falling through this dark abyss, but so many memories and thoughts from the past descended alongside me. It seemed like travelling through someone's timeline, or travelling into a distant and unknown dimension, where no one could have possibly imagined. Regardless of how alone I was, I knew something was following me, something so dark, something feared by the bravest of men and women, even by the Gods. The further I fell into this Pandora's box, the more memories and strangers entered my timeline. _'Who are these people and why am I experiencing these memories?!'_ After several hours of gliding in the darkness, a ground could be seen, covered with miniscule flowers, but there awaited demonic, slit, yellow eyes.


End file.
